1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pants capable of shaping the body of a person wearing them.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, women pay more attention when they buy clothes, and thus, various kinds of clothes have been developed to make women feel comfortable and to satisfy their own style and taste. Clothes for women perform not only basic functions of clothing, but also satisfy women's desires for becoming more beautiful and attractive.
Meanwhile, underwear that is mainly used to shape the body of a wearer changes the contour of the body, and fundamentally makes the appearance of the outwear look better. For example, a girdle pushes the hips of the wearer or tightens the thighs up by distributing subcutaneous fat of the wearer, and thus, makes the hips look slimmer when the wearer wears tight jeans, thereby improving the appearance and self-esteem of the wearer.
However, since the conventional girdle hardly expands in order to compress the body, it is difficult to wear and take off the girdle, and the girdle may affect the blood circulation because the girdle tightens the hips or thighs of the wearer. In addition, the girdle may push the hips to some degree or tighten the thighs up to make them look thin, however, it cannot provide a shaping effect, that is, it makes skinny hips look bigger.